deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2 Survivors
Over 50 survivors can be found around Fortune City. They can be escorted to the Safe House, although Chuck has the option to kill them, let them die, leave them, etc without being penalized. Succesfully escorting survivors or at least getting them to join Chuck's party will award him a hefty PP bonus. Some survivors also give Chuck rewards when successfully escorting them to safety, such as money, Zombrex, Combo Cards, etc. Types of Survivors Survivors have much-improved AI which allow them to comply to movement and battle. Zombies will focus more on Chuck rather than the survivors, but will still attack them if Chuck doesn't doesn't attend to them, or if he is somewhere the zombies cannot get to. Some survivors have unique AIs and must be escorted under certain conditions. While escorting survivors, you must take care to ensure the survivors are close to you when you change zones, otherwise the survivors will not come into the new area with you. This can be frustrating, as it is somewhat time consuming to go back to recover them, and most of the time the doors to the exit are crowded with zombies who will attack while you wait for them to catch up. Normal These survivors are the most common, they can be equipped with almost any weapon in the game with the exception of combo weapons and heavy weapons, which if the player tries to equip them with, they will reply with an insult or a refusal. Survivors also comment on what you equip them with. Giving them an unsuitable weapon will result in them complaining, giving them an acceptable weapon will result in them thanking you, being shocked, or being ecstatic. Refuse Weapons Few survivors use weapons (most commonly a metal briefcase) containing winnings they have won during their stay in Fortune City or stolen money before or during the outbreak. They will not let go of their item and they also won't accept food/healing items due to them already holding something and not giving it up. This means Chuck should be careful when escorting these survivors. Carry an Item Few survivors will request Chuck to carry an item for them. If Chuck drops the item, the survivor(s) may act erratically, running all over the place and ignoring orders. The only way to stop them is to pick up the item as soon as possible. When reaching the Safe House, the item Chuck was requested to hold will not be on him anymore. Unable to Walk Some survivors are injured, drunk, too scared, etc. and will ask Chuck to carry them or hold them over his shoulder. They also won't accept a weapon but they will accept food. The Leadership magazine affects these survivors so they don't have to be carried and they will run like everyone else, but they still won't accept a weapon. Survivors The following is a list of survivors in order of rescue then by introduction. Unnamed Victims Many survivors survived the initial outbreak, especially in the Arena, but were soon killed by the zombies. Here are some: DR2ArenaVictim3.png|A woman flees the Arena DR2ArenaVictim.png|A man flees the Arena DR2ArenaVictim4.png|A woman flees after bumping into an infected man DR2ArenaVictim2.png|A man flees after bumping into an infected man DR2Arenasecurity.png|Security guard murdered at Arena DR2Arenasecurity2.png|Security guard murdered at arena Similarities Models There are several survivors in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2 that share the same character model with another character in the opposite game or within the game. Names There are several survivors in both games that share name similarities in Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. Some have a similar name in the other game, while some names are used more than once in one game. First Names Last Names Trivia *Unlike in Dead Rising, survivors do not stay in one spot or room, they may reside in different rooms or stand in different spots throughout the Safe House as Chuck walks around. *There are duplicate character models of Royce St. John, Erica Mayes, Andy Talbat, Alice Paynter and Stuart Holmes as unnamed survivors/victims. Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Articles In Need of Pictures